Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a semiconductor package, and to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board. Especially, the present invention relates to a printed wiring board in which warping is reduced and which has a smooth surface so as to enable an electronic component such as a semiconductor element to be mounted at a high yield, and to a method for efficiently manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
A buildup wiring board may be made up of core substrate and buildup layers formed by laminating conductive layer and insulation layer on both surfaces of core substrate. Solder-resist layers are formed on predetermined portions of buildup layers (see JP2000-349435A, for example). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.